All Hallows Eve
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Summary: Sookie is younger around nineteen. Eric calls Sookie in to Fangtasia for help. The singer is fired for the band and their doing a Halloween slash old day party


Summary: Sookie is younger around nineteen. Eric calls Sookie in to Fangtasia for help. The singer is fired for the band and their doing a Halloween slash old day party

Just something, I wrote in the spur of the moment.

Big thanks to my wonderful Beta

Tvnut Loves Eric Northman

For her ideas and help

she really is a great person.

One-shot

"Did he tell you why in the world he needed my help?" Sookie glanced to Amelia with a raised eyebrow as they pulled up to the club right at dusk.

"No. The stupid jerk said I quote "Bring Sookie to Fangtasia right at dusk. Not before or after. Exactly at dusk" I swear he is so full of himself!" Amelia spoke sarcastically mimicking the thousand year old Viking vampire's voice an attitude to a T. Sookie laughed softly at the annoyed witch's attitude as they entered through the front door. "You should just ignore him, you know he loves to rile you up." She gave Amelia a cheerful smile, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with amusement

"Just you watch, I've been learning new spells. He orders me around one more damn time and I'll hex him so bad no one will recognize his stupid pig headed ass!" muttered Amelia crossing her arms over her chest as they both walked toward the main part of the room, looking impressed at the decorations that were hung up, denoting Halloween.

"Good your here. Now he can shut up." Pam appeared in front of them. She was dressed in a Victorian style, deep blood red dress with matching heels, her hair was styled in an up-do with some strands curled down, framing her face.

"Nice out-fit Pam. Do you know what Eric wants this time?" Sookie asked with a small smile.

"No. Now come on." Pam ordered, turning on her heel walking towards Eric's office. As they entered, both Sookie and Amelia were confused and curious as they saw that Eric was talking to a small group of Vampires. It appeared that he knew them very well.

"Sookie, Amelia, you arrived. Excellent." Eric turned and faced them.

"Screw off!" Snapped Amelia with an icy glare, she really didn't like being at Eric's beck and call. Sookie nudged her, pleading silently for Amelia to be civil at least. She glanced at the other people standing with Eric. There was a total of four: three males and one female. One of the male vampires looked completely cheerful, the second one looked really irritated and was dressed like a stereotypical cowboy. The female was Hispanic looking, and very beautiful.

Now the last caught Sookie's attention. He wore dark gray, form fitting tee-shirt, which showed off the tattoos up his arms. He had short, dark brown hair, fair skin (which was common amongst vampires), and was roughly 5 foot 9, taller than her 5 foot 5. His face was beautiful, if you could use that word to describe a man. His eyes were a beautiful mixture of blue and green with just a hint of silver, with the thickest, longest eyelashes she had ever seen on a man. She was completely captivated by him, and it seemed like she couldn't tear her eyes from his face. His whole being screamed that he was old and powerful, yet there was something in his face that made it seem like he was incredibly kind. Sookie wondered to herself just how old he could be and what he meant to Eric, as Eric seemed to revere him, and you didn't see that a lot from vampires.

Feeling someone nudge her, she glanced at Amelia who gave her a look to pay attention, but laughter resided in her eyes, as she knew what Sookie had been doing. "Sookie, this Isabelle, Farrell, Stan, and Godric. And this is Sookie Stackhouse." Eric spoke, introducing them to each other. "Nice to meet you all." She smiled, stepping forward.

"Well, aren't you sweet." Drawled Stan, who was the one dressed like a 'cowboy'. "Not really." Replied Sookie, looking at Stan like he was pond scum.

"You know something, I think I'm really gunna like you." Grinned Farrell, taking her hand, kissing it softly, causing her to blush, she gave him a small smile.

"Ignore Stan. He always acts like this toward humans, even to his food." Isabelle walked forward, and shook Sookie's hand with a smile, which Sookie returned.

"It's okay. If I can deal with Eric's stubborn ass, then I can put up with just about anyone." She laughed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Godric walked forward, and grasped her hand. As soon as he touched her, something happened that she never thought possible. She was given a glimpse of a vampire's mind

"Sookie!" Shouted Amelia, grabbing hold of her to stop her from falling.

"Sookie? What happened?" Eric was beside her in an instant, a frown on his face and worry in his eyes

"I don't know, I'm not sure. All I know is it didn't happen when I shook Isabelle's hand." She breathed trying to get rid of her dizziness rubbing her temples as Amelia kept her hands on her shoulders not letting go. Godric stood to the side in all this, not knowing exactly what it was that he had seen from her, but he knew that she had also gleaned something from him, and now he was definitely sure that there was some form of connection between them, as he had thought there might possibly be as soon as he had seen her walk in the door.

"Now, Eric, what did you want with me?" Sookie asked, as she had regained her composure, wanting to get back to business.

"Our lead singer as been fired. So I need you to fill in." he answered cheerfully as her mouth dropped in complete shock. "Fuck you." She answered shooting him a glare.

"Not now, maybe later. And yes you are going to sing for the party tonight." Eric was going to say something else, but he heard the low growl of his maker as a warning. "Try asking instead of ordering me!" Sookie snarled, an icy stare directed Eric.

"Fine. Will you please sing for my party tonight?" Came his sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes, and she glowered at him in return.

"No she will not be singing for your party! I told you not to have anything more to do with Sookie or I would speak to the Queen on that matter you're keeping private!" Snapped Bill, as he had just arrived, after receiving the voicemail Sookie had left on his phone earlier.

"Sookie is mine, not yours." He snarled at Eric, a cold look on his face, and grabbed Sookie's arm. He grabbed her with such force, it shocked her, almost like she had been shocked when Godric touched her hand before, and she heard Bill's thoughts, proving the theory which she had kept to herself before.

"_Damnit! The Queen is expecting me to properly acquire Sookie for her soon! I must create the blood bond first. That way she will have no choice but to be by my side for eternity! She is mine and I will allow no one else to have her. Then the Queen will use her ability any time she pleases, of course, that is if I'm not fucking her senseless."_

She pulled away from his thoughts, her 'poker face' intact, showing no sign of what she had just heard. Pulling her arm free from Bill's grip, she gave him a cold glare. "Eric, I've changed my mind. I would be more than happy to sing for your party tonight." She spoke, shocking everyone. Godric sensed something from Sookie, and knew it was something fairly big, but didn't say anything yet. He saw the look of sorrow she gave Eric, and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Sookie! I forbid you!" Bill yelled, a look of anger on his face, but his eyes betrayed him. Godric saw that Eric got her message, as he grabbed Bill by his shirt and heaved him out the door.

"Leave and come back when we're open Bill." He ordered. Bill had no choice but to obey him, as Eric was his sheriff. He snarled coldly, and sped away from Fangtasia. Once the door was shut, Sookie grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at the bar, smashing several expensive bottles of alcohol.

"That good for nothing son of a bitch!" She yelled, then collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Amelia went right over to Sookie and gathered her in her arms, rocking her as she cried.

"Sookie, it's ok, I promise, Bill is gone. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Isabelle asked, concerned at Sookie's sudden display of varied emotions.

"I wasn't sure what happened before with Godric, so I kept it to myself, but I think I can read vampire minds when I get enough of an emotional shock, its not constant, just a quick sort of flash. But I heard enough from Bill's mind to know he's working for a Queen, to acquire me for my ability. She sent him to seduce me into bonding with him." Sookie said softly

"The Queen of Louisiana. Bill's working for her? Why did I not know this!!!" Roared Eric, extremely angry that his Queen had gone behind his back on something that occurred in his area.

"I should have known there was something wrong. He had no ties to this area after being at court for the last 50 years, and he suddenly moves back? He has always hated anything that would remind him of his human life." He continued. He looked over at his maker, who was barely suppressing his rage. Eric was surprised at this, but said nothing, and turned back to Sookie.

"I cant believe I ever fell for his shit! I'm such a fool!" Sookie murmured to herself.

Pam turned to Sookie, wanting to get her mind off Bill and what he had done to her. "Now Sookie, I believe that you agreed to sing tonight for Eric's Halloween Bash?"

"Ummm, would you believe me if I told you I just said it to get back at Bill?" Sookie replied.  
"Nope! Now come on we have to get you ready." Pam was suddenly next to her, scooping her up into her arms darting off to the dressing room in the back, as Isabelle and Amelia followed.

Eric smiled as he realised that since Sookie walked into the bar, and especially since the incident where Godric and Sookie had touched hands. He knew that both parties had felt it, not just Sookie. Eric could tell that Godric was very angry over what Sookie had told them about Bill, and was barely suppressing his rage. Eric gestured for Stan and Farrell to leave, and walked to his maker, placing a hand on his arm. Godric looked up at Eric, who saw that his maker's eyes were filled with rage, and the need to kill Bill.

"Godric, I can tell that there is some sort of connection between you and Sookie, but you must calm down. There will be plenty of time later for you to rip both the Queen and Bill limb from limb." At this, the large amount of rage left Godric's eyes, and he visibly calmed. He had vowed to himself that nothing would ever happen to Sookie. He sat down in the chair opposite to Eric's in his office, and they started to chat, catching up on lost time.

Four hours later, the party was in full swing. Dark, almost gothic music played softly in the background as everyone talked and mingled with one another.

"Sookie come out already! You look positively gorgeous.!" Called Amelia to the closed door to the dressing area. The only people waiting in front of the door were Isabelle, Pam and Amelia. Amelia wore a one strap deep maroon floor length gown with her hair pinned away from her face. Both Amelia and Isabelle had been trying to get Sookie out of the bathroom for at least a good twenty minutes now. Eric and Godric came out of Eric's office, as he snickered at their failed attempts to get the stubborn woman out of the dressing area.

"Shut up you idiot!" Hissed Amelia, and Eric raised his hands in mock surrender with a smile.

"Sookie, just come out, no one will laugh. I promise!" Isabelle pleaded through the door softly. They watched as Isabelle stepped back and the door opened slowly. When Sookie stepped out, everyone was stunned. She wore her hair down in soft waves. Soft shimmery silver eye shadow and light black eyeliner brought out her chocolate brown eyes. A light sheen of pale pink lip gloss made her lips look absolutely kissable. She wore a tight, royal blue, knee length strapless corset dress, which hugged her curves, making her body look luscious. Her shoes were 2 and a half inch silver, strappy open toed high heels. On her neck was a necklace which sported a platinum cross, which complemented her outfit.

"I look terrible don't I?" Sookie spoke in a rush fidgeting with a nervous smile. Farrell and Stan walked up, giving her appreciative glances.

"Darling you look anything but terrible. If I wasn't into males I would definitely pursue your fine ass." Grinned Farrell. Once again, Godric was struck speechless at the sight of Sookie. She looked absolutely breath-taking, and he was sure, that if he actually needed to breathe, he wouldn't be able to at this moment. He gave her a look which let her know just how much he really liked the outfit. Sookie blushed in response to everyone's actions.

"Alright we have to get you to the stage, but you need an escort so no one will attempt to feed from you, as some of the vampires might think you're a fangbanger." Pam spoke, as Sookie smoothed some of the wrinkles in her dress.

"Maybe Godric can escort her, as my 'date' is Stan, Farrell has one with a human who is already in the bar. Pam is going with Amelia, and Eric has to enthral the masses." Isabelle spoke with a small grin on her face, as she too had noticed that Godric couldn't take his eyes off Sookie. Sookie gave her Amelia a look of amusement about her date and Amelia grinned back at her.

"True. With Godric as her escort no vampire would try and feed from her. Excellent idea." Eric grinned

"Jeez you make it seem like I need a body guard. I can take care of myself." Sookie gave them a dirty look and crossed her arms under her chest, accidentally pushing up her breasts more.

"With the way your dressed, your gunna need one." Smirked Stan, looking openly at her breasts.

"Have any of you idiots asked him first? He might already be escorting some one else!." She scolded them, wagging her finger as her other hand went to her hip.

"I do not have anyone to escort. I would be honoured if you would allow me to escort you." Godric walked forward, a smile on his face at this privilege. He had changed since Sookie had last seen him. He now wore a dark black silk button up shirt with black tailored pants and Italian leather shoes.

"See. Now come on!" ordered Pam walking out into the main bar area with the others following close behind her.

"You know, I have a strong feeling we're being set up." Sookie said smiling as she glanced into his eyes.

"I suspect that as well." Godric let loose a low chuckle. He held out his hand for her to take. Sookie blushed and took his hand and let him escort her out into the main area where everyone else was. Godric smiled at Sookie, and he slipped his hand from hers and wound it around her waist, pulling her close to him as everyone's gaze seemed to become instantly draw in on her.

Some stared at her with both lust and bloodlust, and others stared with jealousy, at not only the way she was dressed, but that she had such a gorgeous vampire escorting her. Godric led her to the stage to where Pam had already announced the band, and the fact that it was Sookie singing with them. Sookie allowed Godric to help her onto the stage, and just for the hell of it, she lightly kissed him on the cheek, blushing as she did so. Ignoring almost everyone in the bar, she walked to the centre of the stage, where the microphone was set up.

"Sookie." Grinned David, the male back-up singer. He and Sookie were friends and she had gotten him his job in the bar.

"Hey. How about we sing the one your sister wrote for me a while back." Sookie announced to the club that they were going to start the set, and turned back to David, and grinned at him as he motioned for the band to start playing. Sookie started to sing, in a slightly haunting voice.

**(Female)**

_(Male)_

(Both)

**(In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be**

**In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be**

**I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart**

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby)

Sookie stopped singing as she twirled a little around the stage

_(Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
but out of reach_

_And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind)_

She stopped and went back to David's side to sing some more

**( I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I loose my self control**

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

**(solo)**

**Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby**

Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

**These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby.....) **

(Heartbreak Lullaby by A-teens)

She trailed off, and the audience applauded to her and the band, some even whistling and cheering. Sookie smiled at the audience, happy that they loved the band. She turned to David, nodding for him and the band to start the next song on the set. The band started to play a slow, seductive melody and everyone grabbed a partner to dance with. Sookie began to sing in a low sultry voice.

**(Mississippi In The Middle Of A Dry Spell.  
Jimmy Rogers On The Victrola Up High.  
Mama's Dancin' With A Baby On Her Shoulder.  
The Sun Is Settin' Like Molasses In The Sky.  
The Boy Could Sing, Knew How To Move, Everything.  
Always Wanting More, He'd Leave You Longing For.**

**Chorus  
Black Velvet And That Little Boy's Smile.  
Black Velvet With That Slow Southern Style.  
A New Religion That'll Bring Ya To Your Knees.  
Black Velvet If You Please.**

**Up In Memphis The Music's Like A Heatwave.  
White Lightning, Bound To Drive You Wild.  
Mama's Baby's In The Heart Of Every School Girl.  
"love Me Tender" Leaves 'em Cryin' In The Aisle.  
The Way He Moved, It Was A Sin, So Sweet And True.  
Always Wanting More, He'd Leave You Longing For.**

**Chorus  
Black Velvet And That Little Boy's Smile.  
Black Velvet With That Slow Southern Style.  
A New Religion That'll Bring Ya To Your Knees.  
Black Velvet If You Please.)**

She continued to sing as she met Godric's gaze. He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

**(Every Word Of Every Song **

**That He Sang Was For You.**

**In A Flash He Was Gone, **

**It Happened So Soon.**

**What Could You Do?**

**solo  
Chorus  
Black Velvet And That Little Boy's Smile.  
Black Velvet With That Slow Southern Style.  
A New Religion That'll Bring Ya To Your Knees.  
Black Velvet If You Please.**

**Chorus  
Black Velvet And That Little Boy's Smile.  
Black Velvet With That Slow Southern Style.  
A New Religion That'll Bring Ya To Your Knees.  
Black Velvet If You Please.**

**If You Please.  
If You Please.  
If You Please.)**

_(Black Velvet By: Alannah Myles)_

When the song finished, she smiled as they clapped and cheered again for her and the band. She ended up singing four more songs with the band, before the set was finished and the entire band left the stage and the DJ took over again. Godric took her hand, and entwined her arm with his own as he led her over to the others.

"Well you are certainly are a song bird aren't you?" Grinned Farrell, giving her a nod, and she blushed. The others just chuckled. Sookie enjoyed the evening by Godric's side. The evening slowly progressed to the early morning, and soon, it was time to leave.

"My feet are killing me." Grumbled Amelia, taking off her shoes and walking barefoot across the car park to their cars.

"Tell me about it. I'm not wearing heels for that long ever again!" Sookie agreed, bending down, she quickly removed the high heels from her feet. A sigh of relief came from her as her bare feet touched the ground, relieving the pressure on her feet.

"How can you stand wearing no shoes on the filthy ground?" Pam asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Easy. As a child, I went everywhere barefoot. The only places that I didn't go barefoot were school, restaurants and church. It's natural for me to walk around barefoot and no it doesn't hurt. I'm pretty much used to it now. Its like second nature to me." Sookie explained with a laugh as Pam cast her bare feet a disgusted look. Pam left then, with Amelia leaving, as she and Sookie had spoken about it earlier. They hopped in Pam's car and drove off.

"I need to get home. I have to work tomorrow." She told the remaining vampires, but she looked uneasy about going home with Bill living so close to her.

"Why don't you come home with me for the day you can drive your car, so that you will be able to go to work tomorrow, as I'm sure you will need to leave before I wake." Eric suggested. Sookie contemplated this for about a minute, but eventually gave in.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue." Sookie replied. "I don't care as long as I get out of this dress, and soon. I'll need something to sleep in though."

"Why not ask Isabelle if you can borrow some sleeping clothes?" Farrell asked as they walked to Eric's, Stan's and her own car to get to Eric's house.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping I could borrow a shirt of one of you. Guy's shirts are baggy and loose and more comfortable to sleep in." Sookie slid into passenger seat of her car as Godric took the driver's seat so he could drive to Eric's.

Sookie didn't know when she fell asleep on the car ride to Eric's but when they arrived she stirred slightly as she felt someone gently pick her up out of the car and carry her into a surprisingly warm home. As Isabelle, Stan and Farrell left to go their own rooms to prepare for their day rest. Eric and Godric said their goodbyes, going to their separate day rooms, Godric taking Sookie with him to his day room.

Three hours later, Sookie woke, glancing at the clock next to the bed. By the time on the clock the sun wasn't up yet. Sitting up a little she glanced around with a confused look.

"I thought you would be most comfortable here with me. Eric doesn't have any spare rooms here with the rest of us staying with him. I think he organised you staying here on purpose. They're setting us up again." Godric spoke in a warm voice, causing Sookie to jump, as she didn't know anyone else was here with her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Sookie exclaimed. She turned to face Godric, only to be surprised at how close to her he was.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." Godric replied. He looked over her features. Isabelle had washed the make up from her face when she had dressed her in one of Godric's shirts to sleep in. Moving slowly so as not to spook Sookie, he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand affectionately. Sookie met his gaze, not sure if she should trust again so easily after the whole ordeal with Bill. She froze as the shock she had felt earlier when he had first touched her. She once again saw and felt things that she knew was coming from Godric. She saw glimpses of things that had happened to him in his life. Godric in turn saw what had happened to her in her short nineteen years of life.

When they stopped, she slowly blinked, staring at the two thousand year old vampire in awe, as Godric looked at her with an expression of love on his face. Moving slowly closer to him, they ended up so close they were touching each other. No words were spoken as Godric leaned in closer and kissed her. As he pushed her gently on to her back, he kissed her harder, letting his hands roam over the top of his shirt that she was wearing. Their kissing became more heated as he suddenly tore the shirt from her body, but she couldn't bring herself to care as he attacked her neck with his mouth, nipping and kissing all down her neck. She had his shirt off in matter of seconds, running her nails down his back, scratching him as he pressed his body to hers. He pulled away only long enough to divest both of their clothes, before he lay back down on top of her, crushing his lips to hers, not worried that he would hurt her, because he knew she would tell him if he did. The only thing that came from her mouth were moans.

"If you do not want this, then you must say so now. For once I we do this, you will be mine, and I do not share well with others." Godric spoke in a low rumbling voice in her ear, and she shivered in pleasure. He had positioned himself to enter her, but refused to without her consent.

"If I didn't want this, I would never have let what we are doing get so far." She smiled at him, and then kissed him hard. Godric kissed her back, slipping into her with one powerful thrust, filling her completely. Both moaned at the feeling of being whole, now that they were joined. He moved slowly, thrusting within her, loving the feel of her warmth surrounding him.

"Faster!" Sookie moaned as she gripped his shoulders hard to pull him closer to her. At her breathy moan, his normally iron tight control snapped, and he started to plunge into her harder an faster. Sookie moaned louder, scraping her nails down his back as he growled. She could feel her release coming on fast, and with one final thrust into her, Godric sent her right over the edge, throwing her head back she screamed his name in pleasure as she came, and he plunged his fangs deep into her neck, drinking her blood.

He pulled back letting loose a roar as he released into her. He pulled out of her, and lay down next to her, pulling her close to him and licked the bite wound that he made. It closed and healed, but left two small scars. She nuzzled her face into his neck, snuggling into him. Godric smiled, tightening his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, pulling her tighter to him, not letting her go. Both fell in to a peaceful sleep glad, to have found their other half.

It was a few hours later that Sookie woke, her stomach growling. Moving quietly she slowly removed herself from Godric's protective embrace. She got off the bed looking around for some thing to wear. A grin lit her face as she spotted the tee-shirt she had taken off Godric last night, and she slipped it on over her naked body, grabbing her underwear and slipping it on, before running her fingers through her hair. Not making a sound, she left the safe room, heading to the kitchen to make something to eat. She found some bread in the fridge, and snacked on it, grabbed her keys from the bench, left a note for Godric, and left the house to go home to get ready for work

That night, the vampires were up and waiting for the for Sookie to return, as Pam had gone to get her and Amelia, as she had gone home during the day as well.

"Will you stop pacing! Pam should be back with them soon!" Farrell snapped with an icy look in Godric's direction since he was pacing up and down. The phone rang, and Eric answered it on the first ring. He didn't speak, but listened, before he snapped it closed.

"We have to get to their house!" He exclaimed, disappearing out the door with Godric following close behind. The others went right after them. They arrived at Sookie's house, Sookie's car was over turned and completely destroyed. The front door was ripped off its hinges and thrown across the yard.

"Inside it is much worse. Much worse." Pam shook her head, upset over what had happened. She motioned for them to follow her. As they did they all felt pure, unconstrained rage. Everything was over turned, smashed or shattered to pieces. And what made them furious beyond anything was the blood. Some in smears, some in hand prints and some splatter in places.

"There are a total of five dead weres and three dark witches. There was one hell of a fight here." Chow spoke as the group of vampires entered the house.

"There's one other thing, they all bear the crest of the Queen." Pam spoke glancing around the trashed place with disgust, which was mixed with fear and concern.

"What else ?" snarled Eric, his fangs were out in rage.

"The blood. A large portion belongs to the weres and Dark witches.

Some belongs to Amelia but..." she trailed off glancing at Godric with fear and nervousness.

"But What?" Asked Isabelle, with a cold look.

"Most of the blood belongs to Sookie. It seems she tried to fight the weres by herself while Miss Venture was distracted, trying to fight off the dark witches, before they were taken." Chow answered with a wince as growls filled the entire room. One stood out the loudest. Godric let loose an enraged, ear splitting roar that shook the house. The other vampires stood and watched as he stopped and bowed his head.

"They wanted a battle, then we'll give them one! No prisoners! No mercy! They took what was MINE and now they will PAY!!" He roared, looking up, his expression made them all take a step back, even Eric. Godric's eyes were blood red, filled with rage, hatred, vengeance. He turned sharply, storming out the door, his power crackling around him.

"They have signed their death sentence. There will be no mercy for any of them." Stan spoke. They followed after Godric. The group of vampires all thought the same thing. Bill and Sophie-Anne had wanted to have set their affairs in order, as this would be the last night they ever spent alive.

Sookie woke and groaned in pain, her whole body hurt like hell.

"Sookie, oh thank the goddess your not dead." Amelia spoke up as she heard chains rattle. Opening her eyes, slowly blinking to clear her vision clear, Sookie saw they were both chained to a wall, Amelia was hurt pretty badly. Glancing down at her own body, she saw a large amount of wounds of all sorts covering her. She knew she had a cut on her right cheek and a cut above her left eyebrow because she could feel the blood on her face. She was hurt grievously. Moving to stand, she regretted it immediately as her left ankle was fractured and she had a large gash on her left thigh. She cried out in pain. Amelia crawled over to Sookie, her own chains clanking as she did.

"We'll get out of this. I know we will." Amelia gave her a weak smile, settling in beside her. Both the girls froze as the door to their cell was opened, and in walked four guards with cold expressions on their faces.

"It's time. The Queen wishes to see you two. On your feet." Ordered the leader emotionlessly. As they both stood, Sookie leaning on Amelia, her weight on her right foot, the guards unlocked both their shackles. Walking forward, Sookie limping and clutching Amelia, they held on to one another, not letting go. The guards forced them on to their knees in a fancy room, in front of a beautiful red haired female vampire.

By the way everyone seemed to revere and fear her, she was the Queen, Sophie-Ann. She began to sprout a lot of nonsense that neither bought for one second. They remained completely emotionless, not saying or doing anything, even when Bill came waltzing in, only to stop and stare at the both of them in shock at the way they looked. "Since Bill is very fond of you Sookie, I will allow you to live, but only if you submit to me entirely." Sophie-Ann walked a little to them.

"Go fuck yourself! I will never submit to someone like you!" Snarled Sookie still with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Fine then! Whip the insolent telepath within an inch of her life!" Sophie-Ann ordered. Two guards dragged her about ten feet from Amelia who was screaming struggling, to get free

Sookie didn't move as they ripped open the back of her shirt,, tying her hands around a pole. She didn't make a sound or even flinch, as they began to whip her. Searing agony wracked her whole body, but she kept her eyes on Amelia, who continued to struggle against the three guards who held her down. She could feel herself grow weaker and weaker as she lost more and more blood from the whipping. Sliding down the pole, she fell to her knees as the guard continued to whip her ruthlessly. She finally fell to ground, her vision darkening, but she still let no pain show on her face. "Stop it! You're killing her!" Amelia screamed, struggling against her captors, but they all froze, as several enraged auras flared, but one stood out more than the others. Windows shattered, the glass going everywhere, and the door was thrown open as Sophie-Ann's guards were thrown through the walls, their throats ripped out, blood flying everywhere. They landed on the floor, vampires Amelia didn't know appeared in the room. Then, the group she had been wanting to see appeared. Suddenly, both Pam and Eric were next to her snapping the necks of her guards, letting them drop to the floor, dead.

"Are you all right?" Pam knelt beside her, gently touching her bruised and wounded cheek.

"I'm fine but Sookie is not." She rushed out, pointing to Sookie's still form

Isabelle was already kneeling beside Sookie. She snapped the bonds the kept her tied to the pole, before gently pulling her into her lap. Being extra mindful of the multitude of wounds all over her.

"Godric! I think she is dying!" Isabelle cried out to her sheriff, but was startled as she saw he was right next to her, staring down at Sookie's bloodied back. His eyes darkened to a dangerously dark crimson, almost black colour, showing the extent of his rage.

"Why have you entered my home in this manner?" Shouted Sophie-Ann. She did not show it, but having Godric there, the oldest vampire in the US in her house was beyond frightening, especially with the way his rage exuded from him. Godric whirled around, glaring murderously at the female who dared to take and harm what was did not belong to her.

"Sophie-Anne, you have over stepped your boundaries one too many times. When you took what was mine, you have destroyed any hope of living beyond this night. You too William Compton." Godric approached the cowering female, fear rolling off her in huge amounts of waves.

"Please." She begged him shaking harder than a leaf would on a stormy day.

"I would have spared you before. But after this, I have no more mercy for you. Your sentence is death by sunlight." He spoke in icy tones, glaring down at her with disgust in his eyes as two vampires came and grabbed her harshly, taking her away as she struggled in their grip, screaming. Turning his head, he saw Eric pull Bill away. Moving fast, Godric appeared beside Isabelle and Sookie. He gently picked Sookie up, before disappearing from sight, as Pam followed his example with Amelia.

Four days later Sookie awoke slowly, feeling no pain at all. Opening her eyes, she slowly looked around, giving a sigh of relief when she noticed she was back in Godric's room at Eric's house. Moving slowly, she got out of the bed. Hurrying over to the mirror, she saw that all of her wounds were healed. Glancing around the room, she frowned, when she didn't see Godric, but she felt him inside the house. It was then she realised that he had given her his blood so she would live. Moving back to the room, she pulled one of Godric's shirts over her naked body, before running out the door.

She ran into the living room coming to a halt, as everyone now stood, staring at her in relief

"Sookie!" Amelia yelled happily, and ran over to her. They both hugged each other, crying in relief, as they were happy to see the other alive and well.

"I am so happy that your okay." Sookie smiled, as they pulled away from each other. "Me!? You have almost been in a coma for nearly four damn days!" Amelia cried. Sookie gasped. She hadn't realised it had been that long.

"Damn. Well as long as you're okay... We're okay, it doesn't matter." Sookie shook her head, pulling away given them a brilliant smile. She didn't bother to ask about Sophie-Anne or Bill. She already knew that they had gotten what they had deserved. Godric was very protective of her, as were all the vampires in the room. Looking over, her eyes met Godric's, his gaze soft, warm and inviting. In a few strides she made her way over to him, and settled herself right in to his awaiting arms, sitting in his lap. "Food!" Pam walked in carrying two large boxes of Chinese food and two bottles of water. Sookie devoured her food in minutes, as she was starving after not eating for days. Amelia was slower, laughing at her best friend scarfing down her food. Her body had been sustained by Godric's blood while she slept, but now she was awake, she was starving. She had all of them worried, mainly Godric, though he had rarely left her side except to feed, or handle business, since he had been declared King of Louisiana with Eric has his second in command, Isabelle the new sheriff of Eric's area, with Stan as her second in command.

Farrell was just happy to stay and live with them. Pam and Chow would stay in Shreveport to run Fangtasia.

"Are you still hungry?" Godric murmured in her ear softly, smiling as she shivered from him kissing her on the neck.

"Yeah I am, but not for food." She turned her head, giving him a quick kiss before hopping off his lap, and darting off towards his safe room giggling as she went. Godric let a predator like smile light up his face as his eyes darkened with desire. In a flash, he disappeared from view, the rest of the vampires laughing.

"And think, this all happened on Halloween!" Laughed Amelia as the others joined in knowing she was right about that.


End file.
